Bathroom Quickie : Jackson x Scott
by Jannasaur
Summary: The boys are at a houseparty, but somehow, they each find themselves in the bathroom: Jackson gasping for breath and Scott on his knees pleasuring Jackson in a way he never expected... QUICKIE SESSION! Rated M for Yaoi, Male/Male, Smut and Oral Sex
1. Bathroom Quickie

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance

Fandom: Teen Wolf (2011)  
>Characters (pairing): Jackson Whittemore x Scott McCall<p>

Summary:  
>The boys are at a houseparty, but somehow, they each find themselves in the bathroom Jackson gasping for breathe and Scott on his knees pleasuring Jackson in a way he never expected...<br>Twoshot, Yaoi, Male/Male, Smut, PWP, and Oral Sex

Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Wolf, nor its characters. All rights belong to the respectful owners. I make no money from this, it is purely fanmade for my own perverted reasons...

Warning; Rated M for Oral Sex, Male/Male, PWP and Yaoi

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; ORAL SEX, SMUT AND YAOI (MALE/MALE). BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Bathroom Quickie<p>

* * *

><p>Jackson could hear the loud boom of the music reverberating from outside the bathroom door, as well as the murmurs and cries of drunken teens downstairs. His knuckles whitened as he clenched even harder to the edge of the counter in the small bathroom, trying to hold back loud moans, in fear of them being heard. Although the chances were almost impossible, the male still bit into his soft lips in order to hold back yet another beckoning whimper of pleasure.<p>

Scott slowly slid his lips off Jackson's burning arousal, "What did I tell you? …Stop holding back, no one is going to hear you." He breathed on the pink tip with a smirk curving his wet lips.

He had somehow managed to lure Jackson into one of the bathrooms, and used his irresistible charm on him too.

**xxx**

_It wasn't hard for Scott to get Jackson in the bathroom, for he had noticed the male watching him quietly in the living room where everyone danced. He had his arms around Lydia, though his eyes were fixated on Scott as he too danced with someone else. And he just couldn't resist the urge to excuse himself from Allison's embrace and make his way down the hall and up the stairs, to where the number of students decreased and the music became quieter. And little much to Scott's surprise, Jackson had followed him up there too. _

_As soon as they were in a corner, somewhere near the bathroom, Scott turned around and confronted him._

"_Can I help you, Jackson?" He asked in a mischievous tone, admiring the abashed expression on Jackson's face._

_Jackson's brows furrowed in a crease as he struggled for words shocked and startled at the other male's sudden recognition of Jackson following him. But after a moment of thought he replied, "…I need the bathroom."_

"_As if," Scott chuckled. "You followed me here, didn't you?" His tone was becoming hotter as he slowly crept up to Jackson until his back was pressed against the bathroom door._

_Jackson stuttered, feeling his cheeks slowly burning with heat as Scott's breathe grew hotter, and the gaze between their eyes deepened. "Wh- What are you saying? Of course I didn't!" he protested, suddenly flustered at the dark-haired boy's closeness.._

**xxx**

And before they knew it, Jackson was leaning against a bathroom counter with Scott down on his knees, pleasuring him with his oh-so-skilful tongue.

The dark haired male lapped his tongue around in circles at the pink tip of Jackson's arousal. Scott wanted to lock eyes with the male standing before him, but the blue eyes he searched for were clenched shut in order to hold back the waves of pleasure washing over him.  
>Therefore McCall just watched his sizzling-hot prey, and continued to slowly devour him into the wet cavern of his mouth, where he would (hopefully) get Jackson to confess the love he had for Scott's soft lips and hot mouth wrapped around his hardening man-hood.<p>

After a few long draws of Scott's tongue along the length of Jackson's hardened member, Scott swore he could feel the other male's hips beginning to jerk very slowly into his mouth.  
>But the dark haired male didn't let this stop him, the fact that Jackson was beginning to participate made him want to smirk in devious triumph.<p>

Jackson bit down on his lip harder, trying his best to turn his feelings over to pain instead of letting the sexual pleasure take over his body. It was one thing to do this sort of thing to a guy, but to have a guy do it to you, and to enjoy it? Well, that was on a whole new other level of gayness to Jackson.  
>He didn't know why he had even let Scott do this to him. A collection of thoughts ran through his mind on a thin string; why didn't he just fight Scott off? He had the strength to do it, so why wasn't he? Why was he even standing around and continuing to let another guy suck him off, and so well too? Isn't that a little gay? And lastly, why the hell was he still here?<p>

As Jackson mind flooded with pleasure, horror and an inkling of guilt, he still couldn't refuse the heat that was wrapped tight around his man-hood. He felt Scott's fingers tug at his jeans; pulling them down to let them fall to his ankles. But Jackson's body was lost in a sea of heat to even notice that his legs and bottom were now exposed.

Scott trailed one hand behind Jackson, cupping the other male's bottom in to his hand and groping firmly at the smooth skin of his behind. The male standing didn't do anything but ease his weight onto his hands and rest against the wash-basin counter, continuing to let the boy below him carry on with his long sucks.

Upon each stroke of his tongue, the dark haired male could feel the blood pumping within the heated arousal, and the shape of his veins against his moist organ. He sucked Jackson's length deeper into his mouth and hallowed his cheeks, digging his fingertips into the smooth flesh of Jackson's rear, squeezing it and pushing it forward to encourage the slow rocking of his hips.

And as planned, the pace of Jackson's hips increased as he began to thrust his hardened member deeper into Scott's mouth. Scott's hot and wet tongue stroked against his skin with generous laps, keeping the hot skin wet with saliva. The suction of the lower male's mouth also heightened the pleasure of his man-hood, for it was kept tight and warm in his mouth, allowing him to freely thrust his pelvis in and out of the damp cavern.

Scott let his free hand cup the twin orbs below Jackson's member, fondling them gently between the pads of his fingertips and occasionally squeezing them ever so gently within the palm of his hands.

He could feel Jackson quickly losing control. His hand gripped to the top of his brown locks, his fingers tangling themselves between each lock of hair to help his bobbing head and keeping it in sync with his thrusts. His lips slowly parted, letting out husky moans and ragged pants. And by now, both boys were lost in the maze of their raging hormones, and swimming in the sea of their hidden lust.

Scott began to enjoy the dominance within Jackson, letting the other male to guide his mouth over his throbbing man-hood as his lips continued to slide up and down its thick heated flesh. He continued to play with the twin globes in one of his palms, and the smooth flesh of his behind; the way he could feel it tense each time it thrust forward and into his mouth. Scott could also feel his saliva beginning to slowly dribble out from the corners of his mouth, as well as bitter salty taste on his tongue.

Jackson was lost. He was lost and drowning in a sea of forbidden pleasure. Tsunami's sweeping over his body, and volcano's erupting lava down his flesh. He couldn't control it, and he couldn't hold it back anymore, continuously pushing his hips into Scott's mouth, and loving the way he was able to fxck his mouth so deliciously. Which only lead to dirty and blurred fantasies of him doing other things to Scott in the back of his mind.  
>He continued to pull the boy's head of beautiful brown locks, jerking his hips into his cavern and slowly releasing his seed, and he didn't want to stop. He wanted to keep going until he had unloaded fully into the pit of Scott's luxuriously wet mouth.<p>

"Scott," he moaned, "I… I'm gonna cum."

He caught Scott's warm brown eyes as he continued to bob his head along his shaft, as if to say, '_do it,_' and it was exactly what Jackson decided to do.

He let his hips rock to and fro like wild; fast and hard and pulling harder to the tussled curls upon Scott's head until finally, there was nothing left.  
>Rivers and lakes of sticky and salty tasting liquid spurted from the tip of his arousal as he slowed down the pace of his hips and rode out his orgasm slowly.<p>

As Scott's lips slowly pulled away from his now sticky and limp member, he hadn't realized how powerful his release actually was. He wanted to apologize to the tanned male still crouching before him, but his cheeks were burning with heat and his vision was now a steadying blur.

"Wow," he heard Scott mutter, his long arms reaching out for the roll of toilet paper on the wall. He tore some of it off and dabbed it at his mouth.

They both remained in silence; Jackson bent over and quickly pulled his jeans up. He buttoned them and fastened his belt, stuffing his limp member into his Calvin Klein boxers, which now felt sticky from the powerful burst of passion. Scott got up and washed the evidence of his and Jackson's quick session, before drying his face with a towel.

Jackson was still leaning against the counter, heaving and waiting for his body to cool down. It felt incredibly awkward, a lot more awkward now that the deed had been done and his seed had been released and washed away… all that was left for him to do was exit the bathroom and make up an excuse to tell Lydia. But when his back was about to pull itself up, Scott was stood in front of him with his arms laced around his waist.

"Thought up a good enough excuse to tell Lydia yet?" He asked, staring deep into Jackson's dreamy eyes with a smirk donning his delicate lips.

Jackson huffed and furrowed his brows, "Shut up McCall…" he muttered, placing his hands upon Scott's chest and pushing the other male away.

The darker haired male smirked and let out a low chuckle as he ran his finger through the thick strands of his silky brown hair. Smoothing it out because Jackson had messed it up so much during their intimate session… Jackson noticed it, and looked away before reaching his hand out to the door knob.

He stepped out of the bathroom cautiously, scanning his eyes across the hall way before walking out of the room completely, looking at guilty as ever. Scott slowly followed after. They both stopped before reaching the staircase, where a few kids hung around, drinking out of their plastic cups and gossiping with other students. Jackson stepped closer to Scott…

"You know, earlier, that was," Scott began, a smirk still curving his lips. But he couldn't finish his sentence, for Jackson cut him off with his own voice.

"What happened earlier isn't over Scott," he replied, whispering in a low seductive tone as he found himself only inches away from Scott's deliciously hot lips. He wanted to lean over and taste those lips, feel their un-chapped softness against his own lips and once more around his arousal. He stared deep into Scott's warm coffee-brown eyes, and ended his sentence, "my house, tonight. I'll show you how long I can go."

And just at that, Jackson turned away from Scott, making his way back down into the crowded students, leaving Scott smirking at the top of the stairs. Oh, will he be at Jackson's tonight…

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I just thought the idea for this was hot. ;) Who really needs to explain how Scott lured Jackson into the bathroom and managed to get his pants off? All that matters is that he did, lol. Well, what did you's think? I am thinking of writing up a sequel for this oneshot, about the night they share in Jackson's bedroom. :P Leave a review if you think I should write a sequel. Reviews motivate me and make me write quicker. I still have so many more ideas for more Jackson and Scott fics! If you have any criticism to offer that would kindly help me to improve, then feel free to do so! :)

Thank you for all the reviews and faves on my other Jackson and Scott fics!


	2. Bathroom Quickie II

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi, Slash and Sodomy

* * *

><p>Bathroom Quickie:<p>

Part II

* * *

><p>Jackson exhaled deeply, and he was beginning to wonder if Scott would show up at all.<br>Thankfully, he had been able to get rid of Lydia for the night. Making up some excuse about feeling ill or whatever, therefore she wouldn't be bothering him that night. On the other hand, he wondered if Scott had been able to do the same with Allison.  
>That was the only thing that complicated their meetings; the fact that each of them were dating and had girlfriends. But Jackson didn't care too much, and it wasn't as if he was in love with Scott. It was more like, he was in love with the way Scott could make him feel… physically.<p>

But as soon as Jackson had given up hope, he heard a gentle tap against the window.

"What the heck?" He muttered, slowly getting off his bed and shuffling towards his bedroom window.

His room was dark, all except the moonlight that illuminated his bedroom with its rays of cool white light, spread across his floor boards and bed. There was a dark figure at the window just before, he took a few deep breathes now that he was right in front of the window. He slowly leaned over, pushing the glass open and scanning his eyes over the horizon.

"Jackson," a voice hissed from his left. It was Scott.

Jackson exhaled and placed his hand over his chest, his heart was beating like wild!  
>He moved out the way, giving Scott enough room to get into the house before closing his window and questioning the hot male all alone in his bedroom.<p>

"Do you do that often…" He began, slowly stepping close to Scott so that their chests were touching. "Climb in through people's bedroom windows late at night?"

Scott smirked, staring deep into Jackson's warm blue eyes, and returning the males lusty gaze. "It's not that late," he argued, "and no, not everyone."

Jackson gave a sly, slanted smirk as a response, slowly trailing his hands up to grip at Scott's waits. "Then I guess we have the whole night. I got rid of Lydia, so we wouldn't be disturbed."

Scott could feel Jackson's arms slither around him, and pulling him closer so that now their crotches were pressed against one another's firmly. He didn't have much to say to Jackson, and was glad he managed to get rid of his annoying red-haired girlfriend, although he couldn't say he managed to get rid of Allison. But it was fine, Allison wouldn't bug him too much, at least he hoped not.

Scott slowly slid his hands up Jackson's v-neck shirt, running his hands up the muscles of his back and enjoying the way his fingers dipped into the arch that curved his toned physique from behind. He so very much wanted to slip his fingers into the back of those baggy jeans Jackson seemed to be so fond of, down past his boxers and grope that lovely bottom of his. But he kept that for later, the tense lust growing in him would only heighten the longer her waited for it.

Jackson sensed it was time to show Scott what he had promised at the house party, after their bathroom quickie and pulled him into a kiss. He smashed their fit bodies together and began to let his lips and tongue slide past Scott's delicious lips.  
>He moaned as he felt his moist tongue and plump lips, brush past the lips that had been wrapped around him earlier that evening. It made him hot and hard, remembering the teasing pleasure of his wet tongue and his hot mouth, recalling the visions and sensations he had felt upon his throbbing arousal, and just as the thoughts and memories flitted through his mind, all of that came rushing back; especially to his crotch.<p>

Scott gasped, feeling Jackson's member slowly hardening underneath his jeans and noticed that he too was beginning to feel hotter. He responded quite forcefully to Jackson's brushing lips and his slithering tongue, slowly parting his own lips and poking his own tongue out to dab it against the tip of Jackson's before feeling it plunge into his mouth.

Jackson slowly motioned Scott's body, along with his towards his double bed, and slowly lowered both of them down, keeping their kiss intact as he increased the pressure of it, delving his tongue in deeper to wrestle and strange Scott's tongue.  
>They were lying on Jackson's bed, and with Jackson on top of Scott. Both males could feel heat and desire flow through their veins, boiling their blood and drugging their blood stream, making it almost impossible for either of them to pull away. Therefore they continued to kiss, feeling it deepen and grow even more passionate as their tongue wrapped around one another's, massaging their moist organs together and occasionally fighting for dominance in a rough embrace of lips.<p>

The sounds of their tongues slapping against each other, and the smacking of their lips as well as the ruffling of their bodies on top of Jackson's bed sheets echoed through the room and the silent house.

Jackson could feel his member throbbing under his boxers and soon felt the fingers of Scott's hand help to remove his lower garments. His fingers pressed to the buckle on his belt as he loosened it and popped open the button.  
>Jackson did the same to Scott, while continuing to lace their tongues together in sloppy movements as his fingers undid the other male's jeans.<br>Jackson pulled away for a brief moment, he sat up on his bed, curling his fingers at the hem of his shirt, raising the fabric up his stomach and toned pecks, before pulling it over his head and throwing it to his bedroom floor. Scott smirked and drug his fingertips down the smooth surface of Jackson's flesh, gently scraping his nails against the skin to leave faint red lines running down his stomach. Jackson hissed in response, leaning over Scott to pull the other male's shirt off and struggle with removing his snug fitting jeans.

After removing the tight material, Jackson was able to get a good look at Scott. Sure he had seen him naked in the locker rooms, but he always tried to not look so keen on watching the tanned male as he dressed. But now Scott was in his bedroom, lying naked on his bed, getting ready to go all the way with him tonight. He admired Scott's tanned and toned flesh, running his large hands down his sides, strumming his fingertips down the ripped muscles until reaching the elastic on Scott's boxers. They were black and fitted quite nicely around Scott's lower half. He slowly began peeling the fabric from Scott's body, sliding it down his thighs and eventually, throwing it to his bedroom floor to accompany the other garments of their clothes. He relished in the image of Scott's naked body, and burning it into the back of his mind.

Scott gave Jackson a cheeky grin as he tugged on Jackson's jeans, emphasizing a point. Jackson the brunette caught on quickly, but instead of removing his clothes, he lay on his bed, resting his head against one of his pillows.

"You want them off Scott, you gotta take them off." He hissed seductively, as he watched the other male with smouldering blue eyes.

It didn't Scott a second to react, crawling over to Jackson in one quick motion. He played with the zipper on the brunette's jeans before pulling it down and removing the navy jeans hugging to the male's legs. As he pulled Jackson's jeans down, he took his Calvin Klein boxers with them before throwing the last of their garments to the bedroom floor.

Both teens lay naked on Jackson's bed, grinding their hips against one another's while embracing tongues and lips in hot, wet kisses. Jackson enjoyed the heat of Scott's burning flesh, as did Scott enjoy Jackson's heated skin against his hard member, crashing and slamming the hard organs together. It was almost like a fight for dominance, and surprisingly, Jackson won the fight against his tanned team-mate.

"Ahh," Scott moaned, unable to cope with the brushing of hard male anatomy against his own…

"Can't handle the heat, Scott?" Jackson mumbled past his pants of heat as their hips continued to grind against one another.

Scott's brows furrowed at the arousal of a challenge. "Wanna bet on it?" He hissed, rolling over to top the other male.

The darker haired male continued to rock his hips up against Jackson's hard member, heated flesh brushing against skin, heads bumping as pre-cum began to slowly run down the hardened members of arousal. As their hips ground into one another's, Jackson ran his hands down Scott's warm back, down to his buttocks and gripped the firm flesh into both palms. Scott's head lowered, damp locks of hair falling to his face as he heaved, attempting to control the surges of pleasure he received from Jackson's touches. Already losing the challenge he had set.

Jackson's beautiful set of lips latched themselves to the nipples on Scott's chest. He pressed a few kisses to his right nipple, gently lapping it tongue over the soft nub as he felt it slowly harden against his moist organ. Scott's body was beginning to tremble as he suckled on the warm flesh, unable to keep their grinding hips at a normal pace. Jackson smirked and began to suckle on the now perky nipple, feeling its hardened peak in his mouth, which only intensified the pleasure surging through Scott's veins.

"Oh, God," Scott panted, feeling dew drops of sweat already beginning to roll down his face.

Jackson continued to suckle on the hard nub, enjoying the sweet ragged pants he was able to withdraw from Scott's lips. He was right; Scott couldn't handle the heat. Feeling their crashing arousals coming to a halt, he smirked looking up at Scott.

"You lost."

Scott's eyes slowly re-opened, revealing warm brown eyes glazed over with lust. It took him a few seconds before he could mutter a reply. "Uh… I did?" He asked, obviously still in a haze.

Jackson chuckled softly as he pushed Scott off of his body gently, only to roll on top of Scott. "Yes, you lost." He smirked, lowering his face down to nestle it to the space between Scott's neck and shoulder. He inhaled deeply, and bit hard into the heated flesh.

Scott groaned, instantly gripping to Jackson's sides. It tickled. He could feel Jackson's rows of teeth biting down gently to his skin, his warm breathe and his wet tongue. The sensation sent chills down the darker haired male's back, causing his body to shudder gently under Jackson's.

After biting, sucking and licking at Scott's flesh, a small mark became visible on his tanned skin. Like a small bruise, red and wet. It was a mark of possession.  
>Scott moaned as he felt Jackson's mouth move away from his skin, now tender after receiving the love mark the brunette had given him.<p>

Jackson's hand moved down Scott's body, until it reached his hardened arousal. Jackson rubbed the pink tip teasingly, causing his team mate to heave out a lusty whimper.

"Ahh-hh," he moaned, feeling Jackson's long fingers wrap themselves around the heat of his shaft. His blood was pumping ferociously down to his crotch, making it almost painful. He gripped to Scott's shoulders. "Hurry up will you, I can't wait any longer."

Jackson looked at Scott, his cheeks donning a gentle shade of red, blushing. His dark locks were clinging to his damp forehead as it creased with frustration; frustration he longer for Jackson to release.

Jackson slid off of Scott's body, leaning over the edge of his bed and pulling open one of the drawers on his bed side table. His hand rummaged around for a while, until he managed to grip to the desired object that was now in his hand. He turned back to Scott, who was lying patiently on the bed.  
>He shuffled himself in between Scott's legs as he pushed them apart harshly; allowing him full view of the other male's perfectly sculpted physique.<p>

"Damn," he moaned, eyeing the view in front of him. "You're hot McCall."

Scott could feel the heat on his cheeks increase as he blushed harder. He didn't know what to say!

Jackson chuckled low under his breath, and guessing the reason for his silent response. He grabbed the bottle of lube, flipped open the top and began to squirt the runny liquid onto the tips of his fingers. He had never prepared another guy before sexual intercourse, so this was a first.  
>He gently ran his wet finger tips against the puckered hole, before experimentally prodding his finger at it. Scott shuddered violently in response.<p>

"Tha- That feels so weird," he mumbled, wrinkling his nose in discomfort.

Jackson furrowed his brows, still prodding his fingers gently at Scott's entrance. "I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit." He muttered quickly before plunging a finger inside of Scott.

"Ahhh!" He grumbled, tensing and clenching his whole body at the sudden intrusion, and Jackson felt it!

"God," he exclaimed quietly. "You're so tight!" His finger was suffocated by the tight ring of muscles that wrapped and clenched themselves around the digit. For now, only the tip of his finger was inside, he grabbed urgently for more lube, squirting it upon that single finger pushed inside of Scott and began to slide the digit in and out of the hole slowly, deserving himself grunts and moans of discomfort from Scott. "Just relax," Jackson instructed, still sliding his finger in and out as slowly and gently as he could. "That way it'll hurt less."

Scott mumbled and slowly attempted to relax his muscles, feeling one of the brunette's slender fingers deep inside of him; pulling in and out of the puckered ring with tenderness.

Jackson reached for the bottle again, giving his fingers a generous dose of the liquid and thrust in another finger, so that now two digits were inside. Jackson grinned, amazed at Scott's high tolerance level. He began to thrust his fingers in and out at a slow pace at first, before settling them inside to massage Scott, searching desperately for his 'sweet spot'. He ran his fingers over the pulsing muscles of heat, before pressing them against and even squishier and wet spot in Scott.  
>Scott trembled and moaned, reacting positively to the touch. Jackson had found it, his 'sweet spot'.<p>

"Oh God," he moaned loudly, arching his back as a deep moan escaped his lungs. "That feels… so amazing… right there." He panted, almost yearning for Jackson to push that tender little button inside him again, and he did.

Jackson pressed his finger tips upon the same spot, massaging it gently, before ramming his fingers in and out of the puckered hole, and brushing past that spot repeatedly before he could feel the tense muscles around his fingers loosen up gently.

"Okay," he panted, looking down at his own arousal in anticipation. "Now for the final stage, you think you can handle it, McCall?"

"Try me." The other male challenged.

Jackson retrieved his trusty bottle of lube. He poured the liquid into the palm of his hand, and ran it along the heated flesh of his hardened member. He could feel it gently twitch at the sensation of his fingers. He moaned deeply, before pressing the wet tip to Scott's pink and tight entrance.

Both males moaned and trembled lightly, as Jackson's warm, heated, hot and hard arousal probed at Scott, gently pushing himself inside with a little added force. Scott strained as Jackson pushed his hips into Scott's rear with eagerness, he had kept his man-hood waiting for too long. He suddenly thrusted his hips harshly into the other male, he was already in so deep.

"Wow," Jackson exclaimed, feeling wide eyed. He had managed to push himself all the way into Scott's virgin entrance at the first try!

The darker haired male lying beneath Jackson cringed in response, unable to cope with the big hard object seated within his lower regions. "It feels strange," he commented, before Jackson shut him up with a kiss.

Jackson's hands hooked themselves under each of the other male's knees, pulling them up as that he could begin pounding himself deep inside. He pulled his pelvis back slowly, pulling his member out half way before slamming it back in; the sound of skin clapping against skin echoed through their ears.

Scott could feel his own heated arousal bouncing in between his thighs, but couldn't think about too much, as the pain pulsing from within him was too strong. His head got clammier, dew drops of sweat began rolling down the sides of his face as Jackson's strong hips continued to pound into his behind with firm and powerful thrusts.

The bed creaked beneath them, as did the mattress, squeaking gently as their bodies moved in sync, causing the springs bouncing more than usual. Scott's moans grew deeper and louder as Jackson's thrusts grew equally as deep. Thrust after the thrust, slapping skin against skin and moans filling the sex filled air.

Jackson skilfully managed to twist Scott's body over, bending him over the bed, keeping his ass lifted in the air, giving him the perfect view of his firm cheeks. He enjoyed the way his soft skin rippled each time his hard shaft slammed itself deep inside him, and his body jolting roughly to the touch. But what got to Jackson the most were, Scott's moans and pleas for more!

"Ahhh, Jackson, more!"

Jackson had never seen the tanned male so needy! And the fact that he was longing for Jackson, his hot male member, begging to have more of it, well, it turned him on! A _hella_ lot!  
>His hips began to big up more speed, almost to a point of them becoming animalistic, and the way Scott moaned in response almost drove Jackson to his orgasm.<p>

"Ahh, Jackson!" The darker haired male moaned again, but louder and needier. "More… faster… harder! Please!"

Jackson could feel his body beginning to quiver, he couldn't take this anymore. Their bodies were hot, soaked in their own sweat (or each others?), moving in sync and in a violent rhythm of thrusts.  
>Scott continued to wail, pushing his own hips back as Jackson rammed deep into him, then out, then in again. His muscles were clenching around Jackson's hot arousal, he could feel it leaking its milky substance, and decided to attend to his own male need.<p>

Scott's hand latched to his sensitive male organ, shuddering at the touch. He began to slowly pump his width of heat, moving his fingers in a rhythm, somewhat similar to Jackson's thrusts, but just a little slower.

Jackson's body thrusted a little faster, his pants were deep and ragged. "Sc- Scott," he moaned aloud, gripping to Scott's hips in a way that his fingers almost bruised the skin as the brunette slowly reached his intense orgasm.

Scott's head hung low, his eyes clenched shut as he too felt himself running towards the peak of his release…

Both boys thrusted and pumped their members until their loads finally blew off. Jackson's body trembles, as did Scott's, feeling their members unleash their white milky juices all over.  
>Jackson exploded inside of Scott's hear, as Scott exploded onto his hands and Jackson's duvet covers before they each collapsed from exhaustion. It was over.<p>

Their heart beats slowly slowed down until normal, as they lay on Jackson's bed in silence (apart from the heavy breathing.) Jackson's body slowly wriggled out of Scott's, falling limp as soon as it was withdrawn. Each male sighed in contentment before the sound of Jackson's voice aurous.

"You are so gay, McCall." He commented smugly, pressing his chin against Scott's shoulder as he gazed down at the tanned teen.

Scott's brows furrowed in annoyance, as his own eyes snapped up to meet with Jackson's cool gaze of blue. "You can talk," he muttered.

"What? Are you trying to say I'm gay ? !" He exclaimed, in sarcastic shock. "I'm not the one who got done in by a guy…" He smirked.

Scott elbows Jackson in the ribs, receiving a discomforted grunt of pain. He smirked, and turned around to crash his lips with Jackson's, plunging in for a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Part two of '_Bathroom Quickie'_, and behold!- The sex scene! I don't know what to think of this, it feels almost unfinished... Yet I am okay with how it ended...  
>Please leave reviews. Good comments, bad comments? I hope you enjoyed it :)<p>

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
